


Caro Babbo Natale...

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [10]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beh, di cosa vi stupite? Tutti i bimbi scrivono una lettera a Babbo Natale, prima o poi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caro Babbo Natale...

_Caro Babbo Natale,_  
_Subaru-san dice che esisti, ma io non ci credo, però non fa niente, perché se farai quello che ti chiedo prometto di crederti._  
_Subaru-san dice che tu porti i regali a tutti i bambini buoni del mondo e, visto che io sono un bambino buonissimo, devi per forza dare ascolto alla mia lettera: non mi serve che mi porti dei regali, perché quelli che piacciono a me sono sicuro che li comprerà Subaru-san, perciò ti chiedo un’altra cosa. Minako-san dice che tu riesci, in una sola notte, ad entrare in tutte le case di tutti i bambini del pianeta, anche in quelle con l’antifurto, quindi devi essere un po’ un mago, che è quello che serve a me._  
_Per Natale ti chiedo di rendere felice Subaru-san. No felice per un momento o un pomeriggio, ma sempre sempre sempre: lui è buonissimo, persino più di me, perciò se lo merita e tu devi assolutamente accontentarmi.  A me basta che lui sorrida sempre e magari lavori di meno, così è meno stanco e sta più con me, come quando passiamo il pomeriggio sul divano a guardare i film perché lui sta poco bene e allora si riposa._  
_Non è una cosa difficile, no? Sono sicuro che ce la puoi fare, anche se sei vecchio, e io ci tengo tantissimo, perciò non puoi non accontentarmi, o ti guadagnerai l’odio di un bambino e allora sarai costretto a smettere di fare il tuo lavoro, perché nessuno ti darà più retta. E poi Subaru-san è così bello quando sorride che non è possibile che non vuoi che sia felice, perciò ci conto davvero._

_Seishiro-chan_


End file.
